


Both Together

by mycitruspocket



Series: Past and Future Stories from “Of Bikes And Brollies” [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Insecurity, Living Together, M/M, Paternal Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together should be so easy! Wait... it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notluvulongtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notluvulongtime/gifts).



> I read this request from notluvulongtime today:  
> "PLEASE. Someone please make me a nice Rupert/Lestrade/Alec Scudder something or write a little ficlet where someone takes care of him or he takes care of a child."
> 
> And because she always provides us with such beautiful Rupert Graves gifsets and whatnot, I just had to write something for her. And it turned out to be little Mystrade ficlet with a bit of Alec Scudder feels. Please enjoy!
> 
> These stories are written in the "Of Bikes and Brollies" verse and this one takes place in the near future of "Black Leather meets Crimson Steel". Everything can be read as a stand alone.  
> Please note that this was written spontaneously, it's not betaed and I didn't research the facts on police work in this particular case.

„And if you press this button, the siren starts to howl and the flashing lights are going on!”

The little boy looked up at Greg with shining eyes, apparently he finally managed to distract him a bit after that nasty abduction case. At least they hadn't hurt him and luckily he was young enough not to fully process what has been done to him. As soon as his team had found the boy, Greg took Jeremy in his arms and carried him towards the police car. He knew the hectic rush on a crime scene wouldn’t do the kid any good and he had hoped to calm him down a bit before asking the few necessary questions. It had worked and although Jeremy was a very quiet boy who didn’t seem to talk much, they understood each other within moments.

Greg couldn’t bring him home because both his parents were on a business trip in Dubai as their son was abducted and it would take them until tomorrow to get home. The nanny had a nervous breakdown because she blamed herself and there weren’t any family members near enough. Of course the Yard had a few social services at hand which would take good care of the boy until his parents were back, but for some reason Greg felt responsible and didn’t want to hand him over to yet another stranger. If he would still live in his own flat he would've been on his way already, but he moved in with Mycroft a few months back. Not that it was a bad thing - hell no - but somehow they never discussed the probability of what would happen if one of them wants to take a traumatised kid home for a sleepover. The only child he had ever seen Mycroft interact with was his daughter, and Greg was still surprised how totally besotted he is with her. Well, Sue had inherited her father’s charms so it was predictable that it would turn out that way, but bringing home a frightened kid out of nowhere would most likely be out of Mycroft’s comfort zone. 

The boy in his lap with a police hat far too big for him yawned and Greg pulled out his phone, he had to ask at least.

“Gregory my dear, are you all right?” Mycroft answered immediately.

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s just… um I have a little problem here. You’re still at work, aren’t you?”

“Unfortunately I am, but I will come home if you need…”

“No, really, I’m all right!” Greg cut him off, but he enjoyed the caring concern in Mycroft’s voice nevertheless. “Well, you know about the abduction? Of course you know, stupid question. Little Jeremy here has nowhere to go until his parents are back tomorrow. I really don’t want him to see another bunch of strangers tonight so would it be OK with you if I take him home?”

Mycroft sighed heavily on the other end of the line.

“Gregory, give me a reason why you thought I would refuse? You’re a good parent and in the current situation you seem to know best what the boy needs.”

“Yeah well, but I thought it would probably annoy you.”

“Please stop feeling like a guest Gregory, it’s your house as well. You shouldn’t ask me about any bagatelle. If you feel confident about something, please act on your own judgement and I assure you I will approve of your choice.”

He managed to say those words angry and gentle, both together, and Greg had the feeling that it must have bothered Mycroft for some time now.

“Thanks, My! I’ll try, promise. How have I got so lucky to deserve you anyway?”

“This is certainly not _your_ question to ask. But don’t you have a child to take care of right now, Detective Inspector?”

“Yes, right. You have to work late tonight, I suppose?”

“I have to, yes. See you in the morning, my dear Gregory.”

“Miss you. Night, Mycroft!”

Greg put his phone away and seated the sleepy Jeremy in the passenger's seat.

“So my little friend, fancy to push that button now?”

All tiredness vanished from the boy’s face and with delight he let the siren howl and the lights flash as they drove away from the crime scene.


End file.
